Adopted! By them! (Dutch 1D FanFiction)
by thediferentunicorn
Summary: Ontmoet Noa, ze hoopt ooit nog geadopteerd te worden door mensen die echt van haar houden, maar de kans dat dat nog gebeurt is klein. Er zijn maar weinig mensen die iemand van 16 willen adopteren. Nederlandse FanFiction, het heeft niks met het boek te maken wat ik heb geselecteerd, maar ik kon niet anders. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden


**POV Noa**

Ik loop snel naar mijn kamer en gooi de deur hard achter me dicht. Wat denken ze wel niet? Stelletje klo-

"Hoi! Mag ik binnen komen?" Er staat een meisje van ongeveer 14/15 jaar in de deur opening.

"Tja, je staat op zich al binnen..." Zucht ik.

"Eh... ja sorry... eh... i-ik ben Lisa" stelt het meisje 'Lisa' zich voor.

Ik glimlach even naar haar. "Hoi, ik ben Noa, welkom in Mijn kamer" ik leg de nadruk op mijn kamer.

Lisa glimlacht even en loopt dan verder mijn kamer binnen.

Goed ik zal het even uitleggen, er zijn hier weinig meisjes van mijn leeftijd, omdat die normaal al geadopteerd worden op een jonge leeftijd. Dus daarom had ik mijn eigen kamer en ik was eerlijk gezegd ook niet van plan om hem te gaan delen. Maar nu het er op neer komt... heb ik weinig keuze. Maar ik bekijk het positief, nog 2 jaar dan ben ik 18 en dan mag ik hier weg! Dat ben ik volwassen en mag ik op me zelf wonen. He he (A/N zie dit als een lach XD) *pedoface*

"wacht! Stop! Wat doe je?" Schreeuw ik. Ik kijk Lisa vragend aan.

"eh... ik hang mijn posters op... dat mag toch wel? O- of niet?" Ze kijkt me blozend aan.

Ik grijns "posters in het algemeen mogen wel." Ik wacht heel even."Maar die niet..." Zeg ik heel droog. Ach wat ben ik toch lief, hoor je de sarcasme?

Op de poster staat One Direction en echt no way dat dat hier komt te hangen. Kijk ik ben niet perse fan van ze, maar een hater ben ik ook niet hoor. Ze kunnen goed zingen enzo, daar niet van. Maar als het niet hoeft, dan liever niet, snapie?

Ik schrik wakker uit mijn gedachten door dat de deur in eens open vliegt.

"Dag dames, hoe gaat het hier?" Er komt een niet al te lange vrouw binnen lopen, de vrouw die ik bijna als mijn eigen moeder beschouw. Het is dat ze niet op me lijkt, anders had het zo gekund. Maar ja...

"Hoi Mara! Het gaat geweldig, wat kom je doen? Wat heb ik nu weer verkeerd gedaan?" Ratel ik achter me kaar door. "Ho! Rustig Noa. Ik kwam alleen even vragen hoe het hier gaat." Marja kijk van mij naar Lisa "Is ze een beetje aardig voor je?"

Lisa kijkt even met een schuin oog naar mij, "J-ja ze is heel aardig" glimlacht ze een beetje onzeker.

Mara kijkt mij een beetje wantrouw aan, maar glimlacht dan "Nou okee, ik laat jullie met rust, ik zie jullie straks bij het eten" Ze knipoogt en loopt weg.

Als de deur dicht is draai ik me om naar Lisa, "zal ik je anders even rondleiden hier?" Ze knikt en we lopen samen naar de grote ingang van het weeshuis.

Okee even voor de duidelijkheid, ik heb dus besloten om aardig te gaan doen, want ja, je kan niet tegen iedereen lullig doen, of wel?

"okee nou hier is de ingang. Maar dat had je waarschijnlijk al gezien" vanbinnen lach ik om mijn eigen grapje. (A/N doen jullie dat ook wel eens, of ben ik de enige?)

Ik laat Lisa het weeshuis verder zien, de tuin etc. En als het bijna 6 uur is lopen we samen naar de eetzaal, als we allebei ons eten hebben gaan we zitten aan een tafel en vertel ik hoe het gaat hier en wat de regels zijn.

Na het eten gaan Lisa en ik naar onze kamer en gaan we nog even wat kletsen.

"Maar Lisa, hoe vind je het hier tot nu toe?" Ik kijk haar nieuwsgierig aan.

Ze glimlacht "Het is wel leuk, het is alleen zo anders als thuis..."

Ik vraag me in eens af waarom en hoe Lisa hier is gekomen en waarom het voor je houden als je het ook gewoon kan vragen.

"Lisa, waarom ben je hier eigenlijk?" Vraag ik haar dan.

Ze lijkt een beetje te schrikken van de vraag en de tranen schieten in haar ogen. "Nou... eh..." Ze begint te huilen. Ik voel me gelijk schuldig, dus ik loop snel naar haar toe en geef haar een knuffel.

"Omg, sorry! Als je het niet wilt vertellen moet je het zeggen hoor" Ik heb oprecht medelijden met haar, ik heb mijn ouders nooit gekend, dus voor mij valt er niet zo veel te rouwen of überhaupt terug te denken aan vroeger. Maar voor haar is het allemaal nog zo vers...

Ze knikt, veegt haar tranen weg en gaat op haar bed zitten.

"I- ik wil het wel vertellen hoor, maar... nou ja, mijn ouders waren altijd veel weg op zaken reis en zo. En deze keer gingen ze samen weg omdat ze allebei zaken moesten doen in Amerika. Maar toen ze daar waren hadden ze een ongeluk gehad, waar bij ze omkwamen. En aan gezien ik hun enige kind was..." En verder kwam ze niet meer.

Even later besloten we om maar te gaan slapen, het was tenslotte voor Lisa een lange dag geweest.

Als we onze pyjama's aan hebben en in ons bed liggen zeggen we nog even gedag en val ik zo in slaap.

Hoi hoi!

Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden en ik hoop dat ik voor jullie elke dinsdag een nieuw hoofdstuk kan uploaden.

xoxo

P.s.: Willen jullie delen, voten en please comment :) Thnx!


End file.
